The present invention relates to a process for insert molding at least a portion of a flexible webbing material within at least a portion of a plastic injection molded part, the part having a flexible webbing material at least partially embedded within at least a portion of a plastic injection molded part, and an injection molding die for producing a molded insert netted map pocket for attachment to an interior of a motor vehicle.
It has been known to provide a pocket part for a vehicle door to enhance the function and appearance of the door while reducing the cost of manufacture and assembly of the door. Vehicle pocket assemblies extend from the door of the vehicle toward the passenger compartment and are useful for storing items such as tools, books, maps, and other personal items. A known vehicle pocket arrangement includes an outwardly depending flap covered with trim material formed integral with a filler board of a vehicle body door trim panel. The filler board is slightly larger than the depending flap and has trim material secured to the lateral and lower edge portions to provide a pocket panel having a generally upwardly opening pocket. The pocket panel is positioned to the rear of the trim panel and is moved upwardly to insert the flap within the pocket. The pocket material includes downwardly pointing integral portions allowing expansion of the pocket while depositing articles within the pocket. Another known configuration substitutes netting material for the trim material, where the netting material is trapped between the inner door panel facing the passenger compartment and a pocket frame trim part which is engaged over the edges of the separate webbing material and attached to the door panel for holding the netting in place with respect to the door panel. This configuration requires a great deal of time to assemble, is subject to loosening of the frame with respect to the inner panel, and loss of the captured netting material between the frame and the door panel.
It would be desirable to provide a more cost effective solution for a netted pocket attachable to the interior panel of a vehicle. It would be desirable to insert mold or embed at least a portion of a flexible webbing material within at least a portion of a plastic injection molded part. It would be desirable to provide a product having a plastic injection molded part with a portion of an associated flexible webbing material at least partially embedded within the injection molded plastic part, while a remaining portion of the flexible webbing material extends externally with respect to the injection molded plastic part. It would be desirable to provide an injection molding die for forming an injection molded part with at least a portion of flexible webbing material embedded within a portion of the plastic injection molded part.
A process according to the present invention can be used for insert molding at least a portion of a flexible webbing material within at least a portion of a plastic injection molded part. The process includes the steps of providing a predetermined amount of flexible webbing material with at least a portion of the material to be embedded within a plastic injection molded part, positioning the flexible webbing material with respect to an open plastic injection molding die defining a chamber for receiving molten plastic during an injection molding step. The chamber is defined by the die having a surface for forming the contour of the front surface of the part to be injection molded and another portion of the chamber having a surface defining a rear surface of the part to be injection molded. The chamber is formed by at least two separable portions of the die moveable away from one another along a parting line. The process also includes the step of sealing the chamber along the parting line where the flexible webbing extends internally within the chamber with a high temperature resistant material selected to have sufficient flexibility to prevent damage to the flexible webbing material during the sealing step.
A product according to the present invention includes a plastic injection molded part having a contour formed by a front surface and a rear surface, and a flexible webbing material having at least a portion to be embedded within the injection molded plastic part, while a remaining portion of the flexible webbing extends externally with respect to the injection molded plastic part. The product according to the present invention can be manufactured using the process of the present invention. Preferably, the flexible webbing extends externally of the plastic injection molded part along an interface between the front surface and the rear surface of the plastic injection molded part. Preferably, the product defines a unitary body formed from the plastic injection molded part and flexible webbing material to define a vehicle pocket for attachment to an interior of a motor vehicle.
An injection molding die according to the present invention can be used for insert molding at least a portion of a flexible webbing material within at least a portion of a plastic injection molded part. The plastic injection molding die defines a chamber for receiving molten plastic during an injection molding step. The chamber is defined by the die having a surface for forming the contour of a front surface of at least one part to be injection molded and another portion of the chamber having a surface defining a rear surface of the part to be injection molded. The chamber is formed by at least two separable portions of the die moveable away from one another along a parting line. A seal is provided along at least a portion of the parting line of the chamber where the flexible webbing material extends internally within the chamber. The seal is preferably a high temperature resistant material selected to have sufficient flexibility to prevent damage to the flexible webbing material during the sealing step. The chamber is sealable by moving the portions of the die toward one another and engaging the flexible webbing between the sealing material and the die prior to injecting molten plastic into the chamber. Depending on the characteristics of the webbing to be embedded, retractable fingers can be provided if required within the die for engaging the flexible webbing to move the flexible webbing from adjacent the front surface of the chamber toward the rear surface of the chamber prior to injecting molten plastic. Preferably, the fingers are retractable after injecting molten plastic into the chamber and prior to the injected molten plastic solidifying in the vicinity of the fingers. The chamber forms a unitary body from the plastic injection molded part and flexible webbing material to define a vehicle pocket for attachment to an interior of a motor vehicle.
Other objects, advantages and applications of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when the following description of the best mode contemplated for practicing the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.